Please Understand
by hikari-lenlen
Summary: 14 Februari. Jelas semua orang tahu kalau ini hari Valentine. Begitu juga dengan Kagamine Len. Namun, semua ini dimulai saat Kagami Rin datang ke hadapannya dan memberikan sesuatu yang tak terduga... / Valentine fic / No flame pls /


**Huaaa akhirnya saya selesai Try Out1 ;w; karena ini sudah mau valentine dan saya lagi ga niat ngetik buat fic My Day My World dan Numbers (tenang, saya udah bikin chap baru buat Numbers, tapi baru seperempatnya), maka silahkan nikmati early Valentine fic untuk pair Rin x Len~**

**Let the story begin  
><strong>

**N.B: kesamaan ide hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka**

* * *

><p><strong>14 Februari<strong>

"Nih buat lo."

"Apaan?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu, si gadis pun berlari pergi. Si lelaki tertegun, dan melihat benda pemberian gadis itu di tangannya dengan seksama.

"WTF? DIA NGASIH GUE COKLAT CHA CHA?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Understand<strong>

**An original fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Pair: Rin K. x Len. K, slight Miku H. x Kaito S.**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA and Crypton Future Academy**

**Semua merk cokelat yang disebutkan disini bukan milik saya**

* * *

><p><strong>Len P.O.V<strong>

Harus kuakui, sampai sekarang aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Uuh, cewek itu bener-bener minta dihajar. Mau tau kejadian rincinya? Oke karena Pangeran Len Kagamine ini baik hati, maka akan kuceritakan. Saat itu...

**_Flashback_**

Gadis itu. Teman sekelasku, si anak yang menjabat posisi ranking satu pararel di sekolah, sekaligus jones (jomblo ngenes) akut. Ngakunya sih dia jomblo happy, tapi menurutku kata "jomblo ngenes" lebih cocok buat dia. Sebenernya sih dia bukannya gak laku-laku, fans nya ada segudang, dia aja yang gak peka. Misalnya si Piko, Gumiya anak kelas C, Lui yang umurnya setahun lebih muda. Kaito aja pernah suka sama dia. Ingat itu, kubilang PERNAH, jadi itu bukan berarti Kaito masih suka sama dia. Buktinya Kaito udah _move on_ dan pacaran sama Miku sekarang. Eh, itu berarti dia jomblo nge hits dong?

Dia, cewek (yang katanya) paling imut-imut di sekolah,**  
><strong>

Dia, si tukang nyolot terhebat yang pernah kukenal.

Dia, yang otaknya encer banget, mungkin kalo kepalanya dimiringin, otaknya bisa keluar dari telinganya dalam bentuk cairan warna pink.

.

Hii, serem.

Lupakan itu, maksudnya dia itu pinter banget.

.

Dia, salah satu cewek yang paling kubenci di dunia ini.

.

Sebenernya ada 36 cewek yang kubenci, dan dia masuk urutan terakhir, haha.

.

Namanya Rin Kagami.

* * *

><p>Dan sepertinya dia harus kuubah jadi orang ke 35 yang kubenci, karena perbuatannya barusan.<p>

"Woi, Len!" panggilnya nyolot. Rambut pendek nya yang berwarna pirang melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

"Apa lagi?"

"Nih buat lo."

"Apaan?"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Rin berlari pergi. Aku menatapnya kemudian, kemudia tatapan mataku berpindah ke benda yang diberikan Rin barusan. Apa ini...

KENAPA DIA NGASIH COKELAT CHA CHA?!

Aku tau kalau ini tanggal 14 Februari! Aku juga tau kalau ini Valentine, hari dimana cewek-cewek ngasih cokelat buat cowok! Tapi kenapa dia harus ngasih gue Cha cha coba?!

Iya sih, Cha cha itu emang termasuk cokelat. Tapi tau gak Cha cha itu bentuknya gimana? Kurasa kalian semua tau, tapi kalau tidak tau... Nih ya kuberitahu. Cha cha itu coklat yang bentuknya kecil kecil, sekecil bola mata manusia. Cha cha itu warna warni.

Mana si Rin cuma masukin sekitar 14 atau 15 Cha cha dalam satu bungkus! Warnanya merah semua lagi!

Hadeh ni anak.

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

><p>Jadi begitulah ceritanya.<p>

_**So i cross my heart and i hope to dieee!**_

Ups, jangan salah paham dulu. Itu dering hp ku, bukannya aku mau mati. Lagu Maroon 5 loh!

"Halo?"

"Halo, Len?"

.

Ah, ini suara Kaito.

.

"Iya, kenapa Kaito?"

"Kau tau, gue dapat cokelat dari Miku loh! Cadbury!"

"Kok bisa? Cadbury enak sih, tapi itu kan mahal."

"Iya dong. Miku kan cewek terbaik."

"Alah. Padahal dulu bilangnya cinta mati samaa Rin."

"Hehehe... Oh iya, gue juga tuker cokelat sama Rin. Dia ngasih Silver Queen yang kecil. Lo dikasih apa?"

.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung memutuskan pembicaraan itu dan mematikan hp.

.

* * *

><p><strong>15 Februari<br>**

Aku masih kesal sama cokelat Cha cha "spesial nona Rin" itu. Kayaknya cuma Pangeran Len yang dikasih cokelat gituan. Oh, lihat, itu Rin! Dia sedang berjalan di lorong, sambil membawa cokelat Silver Queen berukuran kecil. Jadi itu cokelat yang dia kasih ke Kaito kemarin. Kulihat Haku Yowane dari kelas A menghampirinya.

"Rin! Dari kemaren gue cariin!"

"Pagi, Yowane."

"Kemaren lo dimana aja sih? Kita 'kan gak jadi tukeran cokelat!"

"Sori sori, gue pulang cepet kemaren. Oh iya, nih."

Rin menyerahkan cokelat Silver Queen rasa buah-buahan kepada Haku.

"Makasih ya, nih cokelat lo."

"Wah, Toblerone! Makasih banget, Yowane!"

"Ga masalah."

.

Aku langsung headbang. Tuh 'kan, Haku yang gak terlalu akrab sama Rin aja dikasih Silver Queen. Sedangkan aku cuma dikasih 14 Cha cha, padahal setiap hari ngobrol (baca: nyolot bareng) di kelas. Apa kata dunia?

"Len!"

Suara cempreng ini.. dia pasti si anak itu.

"Rin."

"Pr biologi udah kerjain?"

"Belom. Lo mau minta contekan? Kerjain sendiri lah, lo 'kan pinter."

Aku memang lagi gak niat ngobrol sama Rin.

"Nah itu dia. Gue udah kerjain kok. Tapi gue tebak bentar lagi lo pasti minta contekan. Makanya gue tanya sekarang, lo mau minjem gak?" tanya Rin ambil menyodorkan buku bersampul cokelat itu.

Cokelat.

Argh kau bikin inget aja sama cokelat itu!

Tapi demi contekan, harus kuterima tawaran itu.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sepulang sekolah...<br>_**

Nah, ketemu lagi sama si Rin ini! Mata biru sapphire nya yang nyebelin itu tak henti-hentinya mendelik ke arahku, kayak orang mau ngasih surat cinta—eh maksudnya kayak orang lagi nagih utang. Iya, lebih mirip gitu.

Bentar, aku pikir dulu. Ada utang apa ya sama dia. Minggu lalu dia minjemin lima rebu, tapi hari Sabtunya udah dibalikin. Hari Rabu dia nagih utang tiga rebu, tapi waktu itu Miku meminjamkanku uang untuk bayar utang Rin itu. ...Itu dia! Ternyata itu masalahnya, aku belum bayar utang Miku. Kurogoh kantung celana olahragaku...

.

.

.

.

Eh tunggu.

.

.

.

Kalo masalahnya emang utang Miku harusnya Miku yang marah. Bukan dia.

.

.

.

"...n"

"...Le..n"

"WOI LEN!"

"ASDFGHJKL ANAK AYAM GUE KEMANA?!"

Sumpah, latah barusan bener-bener gak elit. Rin tertawa lepas mendengarnya. Aduh, ternyata dia udah dari tadi manggil toh. Kenapa aku bisa mikirin utang ya sampe gak denger. Hanya Tuhan yang tau.

"Eh Len." panggil Rin lagi. "Gimana menurut lo?"

"Apaan?"

"Yang kemaren itu loh"

"Hah? Apa sih?"

"Aduuh" Rin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Emang susah ngomong sama lo ini. Coklat valentine gue ituuuu"

"OOH YANG ITU. LO KENAPA KASIH CHACHA KEMAREN?!"

Rin nepok jidat. "Otak lo emang lemot ya. Sini mana coklat nya, masih bawa gak lo."

"Iya masih. Tunggu ya." Secepat kilat, aku berlari ke kelas untuk mengambil coklat yang dimaksud.

* * *

><p>"Nih." Aku melemparkan bungkusan Chacha merah kepadanya. Rin menerimanya, lalu berjalan pergi. Eh tunggu, masa coklatnya diambil lagi? Walaupun cuma Chacha tapi coklatnya 'kan udah resmi dikasih ke Kagamine Len ini! Ini namanya pelanggaran Hak Asasi Coklat!<p>

"Eh, ngapain lo berdiri di sana? Sini buruan!" Oh, ternyata Rin nyuruh aku ikut dia. Bilang kek dari tadi.

_Skip time_

Aku dan Rin sampai di kelas, kami pun segera memilih tempat duduk yang sudah tertera di tiket masing-masing—eh bukan, maksudnya memilih tempat duduk yang kami inginkan. Maklum, ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, namun biasanya saat ini aku masih berkeliaran di sekolah sampe jam dua. Karena jam dua aku ada les.

Oke, kita lanjut. Rin mengambil kertas tisu, lalu ia mengeluarkan seluruh Chacha yang berwarna merah itu. Lalu ia menyusunnya, memindahkan Chachanya satu persatu... dan akhirnya...

.

Chacha berwarna merah itu membentuk simbol hati.

.

"Inilah sebabnya gue kasih lo Chacha!" kata Rin sambil menunduk.

"Eh..." aku salah tingkah. Ini... tidak mungkin 'kan?

"Gue suka—gue cinta lo!"

"..."

"Jadi... lo mau gak?"

"Mau apa?"

"...jadi pembantu gue."

"Nggak mau."

"YA JADI PACAR GUE LAH MAKSUDNYA!"

Bisa kulihat, Rin sibuk menahan malu saat ia meneriakkan kalimat barusan. Huh, tak bisa dipungkiri, dia memang manis—walau tukang nyolot sih.

"Gue...gue mau. Kenapa lo gak bilang kalo gue harus nyusun coklat Chacha nya sampe membentuk tanda hati?"

* * *

><p>Cewek itu punya fans segudang.<p>

Cewek itu punya otak yang encer banget.

Cewek itu tukang nyolot.

Namanya Rin Kagami.

Dia menduduki urutan ke 35 dalam daftar cewek yang kubenci—tapi itu dulu, sekarang dia udah dikeluarkan dari daftar itu.

Karena...

.

_**Dia adalah milikku, Kagamine Len sekarang.**_

**OWARI  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please?<strong>


End file.
